1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates plasma apparatuses and, more particularly, to an inductively coupled plasma apparatus including a power distribution unit to distribute power to a plurality of antennas for generating inductively coupled plasma.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inductively coupled plasma may generate high-density plasma, but it is not easy to generate large-area plasma of uniform density.